Of Secret Techniques
by Kitsunegirls
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Geniuses and Percents'. Sakura tries out a new secret technique on L, and Light has to suffer the consequences. LxSakura


Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Death Note! But we wish we did.

* * *

Of Secret Techniques

"Oh please Ryuzaki-kun! We'll wear disguises. And we'll be, like, really conspicuous—I mean inconspicuous, and we'll only be gone for an hour! Pretty, pretty please?" L sat typing away on one of the computers, his back to his newfound girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we just can't take the chances. Kira's already too dangerous, and no one should be leaving here more then they have to." L didn't dare turn to look at the pretty pink haired ninja, lest he suffer the willpower-breaking pout of doom. "But... but Ryuzaki-kun...."

"No buts Sakura, my decision is final." Sakura gave a huff and stormed out of the room, Misa Amane following behind and sending angry glares at the detective. "Oh.... Ryuzaki-san maybe you should've let them go, they look so sad...."

"Matsuda...shut up."

Matsuda frowned and sighed.

_'Oh Ryuzaki, when will you learn that keeping a woman from her shopping will never end well?'_

----Sakura and Misa---

"What will we do now? Misa-Misa really wanted that shirt, and now Light-kun will never notice Misa-Misa." Misa whined in despair. "Don't worry Misa-chan, I always have a backup plan ready when I need it." Sakura grinned somewhat darkly and Misa looked at her with excitement. "Misa-Misa wants to know what Sakura-chan will do!" the girl looked at her with excitement and the pinkette laughed.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough, just don't go to the operations room tonight." Sakura stood up from the bed she sat on and went to the mirror. "Oh and I'll need your help on an outfit, something that would keep all eyes on me, if you know what I mean." Misa looked at her friend and shared her grin. _This was going to be interesting._

----Midnight----

Ryuzaki sat before the glowing computer screen in his usual odd position, and bit his thumb. Most of the Task Force had left, and so he sat alone in the dark room. Then there was a knocking on the door. L didn't bother to turn and instead called out, "Matsuda, if that's you, I have your wallet right here." There was silence, and then the sound of the door shutting. "Matsuda...?" Ryuzaki called, and then a seductive, feminine voice spoke from right behind him.

"I'm not Matsuda."

L whipped around, and there stood Sakura, hands on her hips and looking very seductive. She was wearing a tight black shirt that was cut low and clung to her curves, showing off her flat, muscled stomach and her toned arms. She also had on a very, very short skirt. L figured that if any of the Task Force members were still here, they probably would have arrested her on the spot for indecent exposure.

"What are you wearing?" He finally asked, and she batted her eyelashes and grinned at him. "Oh, nothing really – Misa spilt makeup all over my clothes, so I had to borrow something of hers. It is a bit small, though, don't you think?" L nodded absentmindedly, trying not to be distracted by her long, slender legs. "Do you like it? I'm not sure that I'm too comfortable in it, though," She said, sighing forlornly and glancing down at her clothes.

He was trying to look anywhere but at her body, so instead he concentrated on her arms, and discovered something that he thought he would have never seen on her. A small, black tattoo. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing towards the spot on her arm. "Oh, this?" She glanced down at her arm, reaching up to touch the spot absentmindedly. "A tattoo." Ryuzaki sighed. "Obviously. But what's the actual tattoo? How did you get that? I wouldn't pin you down as the type of person to get a tattoo."

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you talkative tonight? Tell me, what kind of person did you pin me down as, then?" She waited, hands on hips and frowning ever so slightly. "Well, you're quite smart – anyone can see that, and yet you manage to have fun and goof off at the same time. You've seen things in your life – I can tell by the way you look at people, sometimes, and you try not to let those things bother you, but often times they do. You miss your friends, those two who you talk about all the time, but I don't think you're totally unhappy here."

Sakura sighed. "You think too much. Did you know that? Sometimes you have to just take a guess and be a little...impulsive." She sidled closer to him, grinning suggestively. L leaned away slightly, shifting his position so as to hide it. "And you're right...I'm not totally unhappy here, because I've got you." He stopped moving and looked up at her, into her soft green eyes and her serious face. "Well...I'm glad..." L muttered, not really knowing what to say.

She stared down at him and then muttered, almost inaudibly, "Oh, what the hell..." And then she promptly leaned down and got very, very close to him, a little bit closer than was probably necessary _or_ appropriate, and she stared into his eyes. "Will you please let Misa and I go shopping?" She whispered, her breath tickling his face. She smelled good, he realized; a scent that was softly floral mixed with something sweet – shampoo perhaps? He shook his head, trying to disperse his train of thoughts and also giving her his answer.

She leaned in closer, slowly leaning against him, until they were touching and her face was just below his. "Please?" Sakura murmured, and he said quietly, "No." She sighed softly and leaned further until she was sprawled across his lap, and she put her lips near his cheek. "How about now?" Ryuzaki struggled against the urge to tackle her to the ground and do some very bad things.

"...Maybe."

She laughed softly, her breath tickling his ear. "Please? We'll be good, I promise," She murmured, brushing her nose along his cheek and under his jaw. She felt L shiver slightly and then sigh softly, all of his will departing in one breath of air. "Alright." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, murmuring, "Thank you," before carefully climbing off of his lap and dancing towards the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow," She said cheerfully, all traces of her previous attitude disappearing, and then she was out the door and gone. L sat quietly for a moment.

"....Damn."

There was a knocking on the door for the second time that night, and then Matsuda's face popped in through the open space in the door. "Was that Sakura that I just passed in the hallway?" He asked, seeming a little dazed; then he took one look at Ryuzaki's face and chuckled. "She got you good, didn't she?" Ryuzaki only nodded.

----Next day----

"That was great, Misa! We should definitely do that again sometime," Sakura said cheerfully as her and Misa headed back into the apartment where the Task Force was located. They opened the door and headed inside, giggling at some private joke. Light looked up as the two girls headed into the room. He glanced at L, who was none too carefully avoiding looking at Sakura.

"Where the hell were you two?" He asked, noticing that L was pretending that he couldn't hear what Light was saying. "Oh, girl bonding," Sakura said dismissively, waving a hand. "Yeah! Misa-Misa and Sakura-chan went out and shopped, got lunch, and we even got pedicures!" Misa squealed, pointing at her toes that poked through her open-toed sandals. "See? They got painted green! Isn't that your favorite color, Light-kun?" Light glanced at Misa and shook his head. "No." Misa's face fell and she pouted while Sakura shot a murderous look towards Light.

"So...how the hell did you get Ryuzaki to let you go?" Light asked, and L stiffened slightly while Sakura laughed. "That's for me to know and you to find out. It really doesn't concern you, though. So don't get a brain hemorrhage by thinking about it too hard, okay? Because I can see that your curiosity has been caught, and now you're going to be analyzing it in your head, trying to figure out every possible option. Just don't worry yourself about it, okay? And don't bother asking Ryuzaki, either. I doubt he's going to tell you," She said, amused, and she laughed as L turned and shot a dark look towards her.

"I'm going to put these things away," She announced, and then danced off towards her room with Misa in tow. As soon as everyone was sure that the door was safely closed, Light turned towards L. "So what did she do to you? Really?" L was silent before he whispered, "She can be very...persuasive."

And under his breath he murmured something about a 'crazy girl who goes around molesting people to get her way.'

But of course no one heard that.

---Later---

"Ryuzaki...would you mind explaining why I'm handcuffed to you?" L shook his head, clicking the lock shut on the handcuff that now surrounded Sakura's list.

"Because."

She huffed angrily. "Because why?"

L glanced up at her. "Because."

"BECAUSE WHY DAMNIT!?"

L turned and faced her. "Because I felt like handcuffing you to me. Are you happy now?" He asked sourly, and Sakura gave him a smile that he knew way too well. "Will you please take off these handcuffs?" She asked sweetly, holding up her hands for him. L twitched and turned away, trying not to look at her. He stood up and said, "Watari, would you save the files for me and shut down the computers?"

"Of course," the ever-faithful man answered, heading towards the computers. "We're going to sleep now," Ryuzaki announced, dragging Sakura off towards the bedroom that they would now be sharing. Watari made sure that the door was closed before he spoke again, chuckling as he did so.

"I think sleep is the last thing on your mind."

----Later that night----

"Ryuzaki? I have some files that my dad told me you should see right away...Ryuzaki? Damnit, where did he go?" Light sighed, frustrated, and started opening doors to random rooms. He wasn't having any luck until he heard muffled noises coming from one of the rooms. "Thank god," he muttered, heading over the door. Light opened the door and said, "Ryuzaki, I have some files-" He stopped dead and his jaw hit the floor and he screamed, turning and bolting from the room as fast as he could.

---Next day---

"Hey, Ryuzaki, where's Sakura? I haven't seen her at all today," Matsuda asked, and Misa chimed in, "Yeah, where'd Sakura-chan go?! Misa-Misa misses her!" L turned halfway and faced Matsuda and the rest of the group, carefully choosing his words. "She is...indisposed this morning," He said, much to everyone's confusion; everyone except Light, who started twitching violently.

"Ugh." He muttered, twitching harder. "Light-kun? Are you okay?" Misa asked, looking genuinely concerned for her love who was appearing to be having a seizure of sorts. "Oh my god! I think he's having a heart attack or something!" Matsuda said, and everyone stopped and looked at him. "Oh. That was, er, the wrong thing to say, wasn't it?" He muttered, ducking his head.

L started chuckling, shaking his head. "Just to let you know, Yagami-kun, we did notice you last night," he said, and if it was possible, Light twitched even harder.

* * *

**A.N: Woooo another one! We're on a roll here :) This is the Sequel to 'Of Geniuses and Percents' and is completely random. We have no idea where this one came from either. Mostly from reading Death Note manga and thinking about Sakura being seductive, and this fic was born from our horrible minds.**

**Anyways read and review like always! Or else we'll be forced to have L turn into Kira, kill Light, whore sakura out to Watari and then rule the world! SO REVIEW PLEASE ^.^**

**-Kitsunegirls**


End file.
